Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 18 - A Fey Old Time
Opening Text MiNe Tordment COntinuus...Dis tiMEz wiT HaTlesst...(Video of Markus flipping through his spell book appears) Gwombol...Memberz me?! (Video of Markus flipping through his spell book pops back in) DIdnT hE leafs?! (Video of Markus mischievously smiling appears) I gUESSed NOt. Ughzzz....(a montage of Evil Jim Jam running through a range of emotions appears) "shift" (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met "When last we met these heroes they were making their way across the island in Quellmore Lake encountering strange other worldly creatures including deadly moth-like Remacera and her odd caterpillar sister Cleolescence. As one must often do in such times, the heroes had to kill both of them, but found it no easy task and Thistle found himself just inches from death on more than one occasion. Before killing Cleolescence the odd caterpillar who seemed to find death as a transformative and joyous event, the heroes learned of the well in the center of the island where Yessendra and several others had journeyed toward into the not too distant past. Finding the well proved easy enough but deciding how to proceed from there was quite a different problem. The well clearly possessed great magic and after careful experimentation they learned that it lead to a demi-plane created as a haven for Yessendra's mysterious Fey Patron spirit. In this place where reality followed its own set of rules the heroes had to proceed cautiously. They found a deep cave where up was down and down was up. Akna offered to scout ahead and lost an eye to a pair of terrible little creatures who cloaked themselves in shadows and shot magical arrows at their victims. The fight against these creatures was chaotic and messy as merely finding them provided a formidable challenge. After they were defeated the heroes moved deeper into the cave finding an inverted tower that stretched down toward the ground. In the tower they found an upside down tea party for a band of nasty gnomes, who took an afront to Mug's insistence in turning their table into a volcano. Markus' web proved a challenge both for the gnomes and his allies to navigate and the fight was even more complicated by the sudden breaking of the gravity defining enchantment that kept them all on the ceiling over the gnomes. When at last they defeated the gnomes the heroes began searching about finding a lava scorched book among the ruined scones. The book contained an image that struck Markus. The silver bear with a crown of flames. He thought back to the strange meeting with Lyr Evenspinner the oracle ally from his days when he ran with the Krag Krew and her insistent message about his daughter. That is where we join you now. The gnomes are dead. The room you are standing in is right side up, for now. You have yet to find Yessendra but you know she must be close. What do you do?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Wheel of Time Pin - Badali Jewelry * 37 Eligible Hosts on Twitch. * Winner Rolled by Thistle (Nathan Ondracek) * Be sure to check here for the latest Discount Codes. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Angie Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Thistle Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Mug Dritestone Episodes - Dragons and Things